


First Flush

by notallballs (notallbees)



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Hasegawa Langa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animal Traits, Barebacking, Bottom Kyan Reki, Dubious Consent, First Time, Kemonomimi, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Spoilers, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Kyan Reki, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Top Hasegawa Langa, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs
Summary: "You're cuddly tonight," Reki observed. "Do I smell that good?""Mmhmm," Langa hummed, nuzzling into the crook of Reki's neck. Reki smelled stronger than usual, his scent rich and mouthwatering.Reki laughed, ruffling Langa's hair again, but then he suddenly stopped, tensing in Langa's arms. "Wait…" He put his hand on Langa's shoulder, pushing at him weakly. "What's the date today?"Reki's bad at keeping track of his heats, which wouldn't normally be a problem, except for an unfledged beta ready to rut.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 27
Kudos: 594
Collections: Sk8 Infinity - Kink Meme, m8 the infinity - a sk8 omegaverse collective





	First Flush

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a fill for [this kink meme prompt](https://sk8-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1329.html?thread=10801#cmt10801).
> 
> Please check out the [amazing accompanying art](https://twitter.com/beanjournal/status/1367187080338546688) by [beanjournal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanjournal)!
> 
> Reki has the ears and tail of a fox, because it's horny to me. Omegas in this world usually have animal features (ears, tails, claws, wings), and vaginas. Don't read if you don't like that. This fic may be triggering to those with gender dysphoria.

There was something different about Reki that day. He was always full of energy, but he seemed especially giddy that day, fooling around to make Langa laugh, and taking every opportunity to touch or tease him. 

"Hey! Have you guys seen Langa do this?" he was saying excitedly as he showed off a trick he'd picked up from Miya. "He got it even faster than I did!" Reki kicked his board up, looking over at Langa, his thick tail swishing with excitement. "Come on! Come and show them!"

Langa shook his head. "I want to watch you do it again," he said. 

Reki laughed loudly. "Yeah! Okay!"

While Langa watched, Reki performed his trick again, laughing as he showed off for the small crowd that had gathered. That was unusual too; Reki was popular at school, but people didn't usually take much notice of him at S, although Langa didn't really understand why. Reki was one of the best and coolest skaters Langa knew, and by far the nicest. It pleased him to see Reki getting the attention he deserved for once. He stood out, with his striking red hair and russet coloured ears and tail, both of which kept flicking with excitement. 

"Langa!" Reki called out again, waving to him. He jogged over and flung his arm around Langa's neck, pulling him close. "How ya doing? Wanna stay a bit longer?"

Unconsciously, Langa slid his arm around Reki's waist, hugging the other boy to his side. It was a cool night, but Reki was warm against him, and Langa pulled him closer without thinking, pressing his face into Reki's hair.

Reki laughed. "That a yes?" he prompted, not seeming to mind that Langa's cheek brushed against one of his ears. "You wanna stay?"

Langa shrugged. He didn't want to do anything in that particular moment except press his face into Reki's shoulder and breathe him in, so that's exactly what he did, while Reki laughed and ruffled his hair. 

"You're cuddly tonight," Reki observed. "Do I smell that good?"

"Mmhmm," Langa hummed, nuzzling into the crook of Reki's neck. Reki smelled stronger than usual, his scent rich and mouthwatering. 

Reki laughed, ruffling Langa's hair again, but then he suddenly stopped, tensing in Langa's arms. "Wait…" He put his hand on Langa's shoulder, pushing at him weakly. "What's the date today?"

Langa didn't know, and more to the point, he didn't _care_. Reki always smelled good to him, woodsy and musky, but there was something particularly tantalising about his scent tonight, and Langa couldn't get enough of it. He couldn't stop rubbing his face against Reki's skin, pulling aside his t-shirt to get at the bare skin of his shoulder. Without realising, he'd slid his other arm around Reki, pressing them together from chest to hip. He had the strange, creeping urge to make sure that everyone there knew that Reki was _his_ best friend, an unfamiliar sense of jealousy enfolding him. He usually followed Reki's lead when it came to touching him, since Reki was so much more casual about it, more comfortable, but now he wanted to keep going, to get his hands on bare skin. 

"Langa, hey," Reki said, shoving at him. He tried to lean away, but Langa chased after him, rubbing the tip of his nose over the scent gland beneath Reki's ear. Reki laughed weakly. "Langa—come on, let go."

"Mm. Why?" Langa mumbled. Reki didn't usually mind public attendance, rather he seemed to seek it out, always getting close to his friends at school, accepting hugs and casual touches, welcoming it when alphas got handsy with him. He was always making sure he and Langa were touching when they were alone together, even if it was just their ankles brushing together under the table while they did their homework. 

Reki swallowed audibly. "I—gotta get home," he said, voice low. "And you should get home too."

Langa huffed. "Why? You said you wanted to stay."

"That was before!" Reki hissed, squirming in his arms. 

His squirming was nice, but Langa was finally forced to let go of him. Surprised by his sudden capitulation, Reki overbalanced and landed in a heap on the ground, but several people quickly hurried forward to help him up. Langa couldn't help noticing that two of them in particular didn't seem precious about where they were putting their hands; one of them slid an arm around Reki's shoulders, resting a hand against his neck, while the other shamelessly squeezed his ass, even going so far as to give his tail a cheeky tug. 

The sight made heat tear down Langa's spine, and turned his vision red. Touching an omega's ears or tail if you weren't a close friend or loved one was even more unheard of in Japan than where he'd grown up, and Langa was horrified by the woman's gall. With a growl, he stalked forward and wrenched the closest alpha away from Reki.

"Woah," said the other, turning to him with a grin. "What's your problem, Snow?"

"He's not yours," Langa growled, slapping away the man's hand from Reki's lower back. "Don't touch him."

The man laughed. "Oh, I get it. I thought you were a beta, kid."

Langa's mouth opened uselessly. 

"He's not a kid," Reki said, speaking before he could find his words. He shoved at the alpha, but then he turned to Langa with wide eyes. "Wait...you're not a beta?"

Langa frowned, unsure why anyone seemed to think that was important right now. "Get off him," Langa growled, stalking forward and grabbing Reki's wrist. "He's _mine_."

Reki stared at him, eyes wide, a flush chasing across his cheekbones. "Langa," he murmured. 

Scowling, Langa pulled him away from the crowd of onlookers, but they'd only gone a few steps when Reki tripped and stumbled behind him. Langa paused, turning to help him up. 

"What's the matter?" he asked, when Reki stayed crouched in the dirt. Reki wasn't usually this clumsy, and it wasn't like him to fall twice in as many minutes. Langa dropped to a crouch so they were face to face. "Are you hurt?"

Reki shook his head. Pulling off his headband, he pushed back his damp bangs and used the headband to wipe his sweaty forehead. "Think I'm getting my heat," he said softly. He lifted his head, and his eyes were hazy, his face flushed. 

Langa's eyes widened. "Oh." They'd only known one another for a few months, so Reki had only experienced one heat in that time that Langa knew of. He'd gone home from school early that day, showing up two days later looking worn and tired, but full of nervous energy. 

"Yeah, 'oh'." Reki said with a grim smile. He glanced around. "Maybe, uh—maybe Shadow could give me a ride home."

That suggestion didn't sit well with Langa. Shadow was an omega, so he didn't feel threatened by the prospect, but he couldn't bear the thought of Reki going away from him right now. All the same, they were still surrounded by people, plenty of whom were watching, and getting Reki away from there seemed like a good idea. "I'll help you," he said, standing up and pulling Reki to his feet. Wrapping Reki's arms around his neck, Langa bent down and scooped Reki up in his arms, supporting his thighs while Reki dropped his head onto Langa's shoulder. The closeness sent a shiver of arousal down his spine, and it took all of Langa's willpower to keep moving and not surrender himself to the intoxicating heat and weight of Reki's body.

That was the easy part. Finding Shadow was more tricky, and nobody he asked seemed to know where Shadow might be. Reki wasn't too heavy, but Langa had only been carrying him for two or three minutes when he felt his knees threatening to buckle, his arms starting to shake. Worse, they were attracting a lot of attention. Langa didn't think there were many alphas present who would take the risk of forcing themselves on Reki, but it wasn't unheard of. 

They passed several instances of public attendance; it wasn't rare to see, but it happened a lot more at S than anywhere else Langa had been in Japan, or at least it was a lot more full on here. There was an omega pinned between his alpha partner and another omega, and a group of omegas all grooming and petting one another. Langa ignored them all, his attention focused on Reki. 

"You feel hot," Reki mumbled into his neck. 

Langa did feel hot. Almost feverish. "I feel weird," he admitted.

Reki hummed, wrapping his arms more tightly around Langa's neck. "You smell so good," he moaned, squirming in Langa's arms, thighs gripping his hips tightly. His heavy tail was beating rhythmically against Langa's thighs. "Langa…"

"You're in heat," Langa said, not really knowing what he meant by it. 

"So're you," Reki mumbled.

Langa froze. "No, I—" He broke off, blinking. Kids started out as betas or omegas, but most betas rutted in their early teens and graduated to alpha status. A few didn't, and Langa had assumed that if he hadn't rutted by now, he probably never would. "I—I think I'm an alpha," he said stupidly.

Reki moaned in his ear, and the sound almost brought Langa to his knees. He gripped Reki's thighs more tightly, pressing Reki's body against him. Langa knew rutting was kind of like a first heat, but beyond that, he was clueless about it. He'd given up expecting it to happen to him, after all. 

"Reki," Langa said, wetting his dry lips with the tip of his tongue. He glanced around, trying to figure out if there was somewhere quiet they could wait, but Reki had started pulling at his shirt, and nuzzling Langa's scent gland with his mouth.

"Langa," Reki moaned, gripping Langa with his thighs again and grinding against his stomach. 

Langa staggered forward, exhaling heavily. Arousal surged through him, his balls _aching_ and his stomach twisting in a way that was new to him, and yet he understood it instinctively. He stopped moving and stood, swaying on the spot, turning his head to press his face into Reki's hair. "Reki." The crowd around them faded, so that Langa was only aware of Reki's weight in his arms, the overwhelming scent of him, the heat between Reki's thighs that he wanted to explore. 

Stumbling on for a few more steps, Langa breathed out a sigh of relief when he found a grassy bank near a parked car. The grass was scrubby and trodden down, but it was something, and the two of them crashed down in the dirt together, a tangle of limbs. Langa sought out Reki's mouth impatiently, and the two poured themselves into a hungry kiss, grasping at each other as their lips met hungrily.

"Langa," Reki moaned between wet, sticky kisses. He grabbed a handful of Langa's hair, and hooked a leg around his waist, pulling Langa's hips down to meet his own. "Langa, mm—y'feel so good."

Langa gripped Reki's thigh, dragging it up against his hip and then grinding down against him harder, his cock painfully stiff behind the tight confines of his jeans. 

Reki choked out a gasp, hands clutching into Langa's clothes and hair. "More," he panted. "Touch me, _please_."

Not needing to be asked twice, Langa slid his hand down between them, finding the heat between Reki's legs, and groaning when he felt his damp Reki's jeans were. 

"Off," Reki said uselessly, tugging at the waistband of his jeans.

Somehow, Langa got the top button of Reki's jeans unfastened, and tore the rest open with an impatient jerk of his wrist. He slid his hand inside, fingers skidding over the damp fabric of Reki's underwear. Even that was too much of a barrier between them, and he worked his hand inside them eagerly, letting out a groan when his fingertips sank with a wet squish into the soft, hot folds of Reki's cunt. 

Reki dropped his head back with a loud moan, hips jerking up against Langa's hand. "Please," he groaned, tugging at his own hair, his ears twitching and flickering as though he didn't know quite what he was feeling. 

Langa kissed him again, then sought out the swollen gland on Reki's neck and rolled his tongue against it lazily. Reki's tail thumped against the ground, and he dragged his fingers down Langa's sides, panting for breath. Langa wasn't sure what he was supposed to do, and he was following pure instinct as he stroked his fingertips back and forth along the silken folds of Reki's slit, then found the slippery hole that welcomed his touch, grasping at his fingers as he slid them inside. 

"Langa," Reky groaned, grabbing at him and panting against his cheek. "Oh, fuck, yeah—"

"It's so wet," Langa murmured, so turned on he could barely speak. He pushed his fingers deeper, marvelling at how easily they slipped inside, how deep he could go.

Reki moaned, arching his hips into Langa's touch. "More," he gasped, still tugging impatiently at Langa's t-shirt. "Gimme more."

Langa growled. "You're mine," he muttered. 

"Yeah, yeah," Reki chanted, voice high and loose. "All yours, Langa."

Langa pulled his hand out of Reki's underwear and used his wet fingers to turn Reki's chin, kissing him again clumsily. Reaching down, he unfastened his own jeans with a relieved groan, and started to grind slowly against Reki's hip. 

"Don't," Reki panted, hips lifting to meet him. "Wait, I gotta—get ho—o- _oh, fu-uck_ —"

With a groan, Langa reluctantly tore his mouth away from Reki's jaw and rolled him over onto his hands and knees. He tugged Reki's jeans down to his knees, then pulled his cock out and started to grind it against Reki's ass. He was distantly aware of voices nearby, and a brief, annoyed glance showed him that they had apparently an audience, but since none of them seemed intent on interfering, Langa went back to ignoring them. He gripped Reki's ass with both hands, squeezing it tightly, then spreading him open to look at his little pink hole. With a moan, Reki dipped his lower back and canted his hips back, so that Langa could see the beautiful red flesh of his cunt, the mouth of it spilling slick and gasping for him to fill it. 

Langa pressed the tip of his cock against Reki's cunt, pushing against it slowly. "Nn…Reki."

Reki was panting, shuddering to hold himself up on shaking arms. "Fuck—Langa, we can't, we gotta find Shadow—"

Past hearing him, Langa grabbed Reki's hips and nudged his cock into the welcoming pull of Reki's cunt, driving into him with one easy thrust. As Langa entered him, Reki slumped into the dirt, moaning long and low. Behind him, Langa closed his eyes, overwhelmed by the sensation of Reki's cunt clenching tight around his cock. 

_"Fuck,"_ he said, unconsciously switching to English. _"Jesus Christ, it's so tight, Reki, ah—"_

Reki whimpered. "Langa, Langa—"

Langa gripped Reki's hips more tightly and started to move slowly, pushing in and out of him with wet, squelchy noises. Every thrust made him feel like there was electricity in his veins, and he couldn't take his eyes off Reki's bushy fox tail, which Reki had instinctively curled back over his spine. The underside of it was damp and sticky, the red fur dark where it had gotten wet from his slick. Langa longed desperately to touch it. He knew he shouldn't, but Reki was _his_ , wasn't he? 

As Langa fucked into him slowly, he moved his hand across and ran his fingers up the underside of Reki's tail. Reki shuddered and went still beneath him, fingers digging into the scrubby grass, tension rippling along his spine. His cunt was so tight, Langa could barely even move. Langa lifted his hand away, then stroked Reki's tail again, from base to tip. 

"Oh fuck, oh shit, Langa," Reki groaned, his words thick and slurred. "Fuck me, gimme, wanna be full of you."

"Yeah," Langa said with feeling. He leaned forward, covering Reki's body and humping into him harder, faster. 

"Lang—a," Reki wailed, tail twitching between them. "Stop, don't—nn, it's so big, you're so _deep_ , fuck, fuck me harder, _please_."

Langa longed to sink his teeth into Reki's neck or shoulder, but he couldn't quite reach like this. On the other hand, he didn't want to stop for long enough to change their positions; Reki's cunt was so wet and hot, squeezing around his cock and filling him with shivery pleasure. He'd never felt anything like this before; touching himself didn't even come close. 

There were people creeping closer to watch. Langa could smell them even without looking: a few curious omegas and a couple of opportunistic alphas who could smell blood in the water. Langa wouldn't let any of them get close to Reki, not a chance. Reki was his, _his_ mate. His to claim, to fuck, to _breed_.

Langa shuddered at the thought and slid his arm around Reki's waist, pressing his hand against Reki's stomach. It twitched and shuddered against his palm as the two of them rocked into each other, and Langa couldn't help but think of Reki with a swollen belly, of how he'd look carrying Langa's pups. The thought nearly overwhelmed him, and he stilled his hips for a few moments, pressing his forehead tightly against the back of Reki's shoulder, panting heavily. 

"Langa?" Reki murmured, lifting his head slightly. He rocked back onto Langa's cock, grinding against him. "Mmmnn...don't stop, go deeper, Langa, deeper, c'mon—"

With a groan, Langa resumed his clumsy thrusts, fucking him hard. He felt himself tumbling toward a close before long, his balls drawing up tight, almost _aching_ , until finally, finally he was coming, spilling himself into Reki with a loud moan. "You're mine," he gasped, convulsing with the force of his orgasm. "Mine, Reki, ggnhh—gonna breed you, fuck, make sure everyone knows you're mine—"

"Langa," Reki panted, clawing at the dirt. "L-Langa, I-I'm gonna—"

Langa choked on his next inhale as Reki's cunt clenched around his cock like a fist, squeezing hard, milking him. Langa slumped against him, weak and wrung out, and the two of them collapsed in the dirt, sticky and wet. 

They were still there when Shadow found them a short time later. Langa didn't know how long had passed, but it was long enough that the sweat on his skin had gone dry and tacky, and his hair was stiff against his neck. 

"What the _fuck_ happened to you guys?" Shadow asked with a resigned sigh. 

Reki mumbled something unintelligible. 

Langa slowly pushed himself up on one arm. He and Reki were still connected, but as Langa got to his hands and knees, his cock slipped out of Reki's cunt, followed by what felt like a tidal wave of their mingled fluids.

"Uh."

Shadow sighed. "On your feet, come on," he said, grabbing Langa by the elbow and hauling him upright. While Langa was struggling to his feet, Shadow bent to help Reki, being far more gentle with him than he had with Langa. 

The sight of someone else moving close to Reki made Langa growl instinctively, but he quickly choked it back at a glare from Shadow. Besides, the possessive flare in his chest had died down, and he trusted Shadow, even if he did stink of the alpha cologne he wore when he came to S. 

Shadow eased Reki onto all fours, then used a cloth to mop up the worst of the mess between his legs, before pulling his jeans and underwear back up. "Give me a hand," Shadow said to Langa. 

Between them, they got Reki to his feet, though his knees buckled almost instantly and Langa had to catch him.

"Fuck," Shadow swore, glancing around. The crowd had mostly dissipated, and the area was quiet. "You guys can't go home looking like this."

Langa bit his lip, feeling slightly guilty for the way he'd let himself go. But only slightly. He still felt hazy and lightheaded, and in his core he still ached for Reki, still longed to get his hands on him. 

"Alright, you can crash at mine," Shadow said reluctantly, as he and Langa helped Reki over to his car. "But do _not_ fuck in the backseat," he said sternly. "Or on my spare futon."

"Alright," Langa agreed, unsure if he could really stick to that promise, especially when he joined Reki in the car and Reki instantly glued himself to Langa's side, humming happily and rubbing his cheek against Langa's face.

Shadow got into the driver's seat, then glared over his shoulder at them. "I mean it. You can fuck in the shower if you absolutely have to, but that's _it_."

Reki giggled, cuddling closer to Langa. "Thanks, Shadow," he cooed.

Shadow swore. "I hate teenagers."

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on twitter](https://twitter.com/notallbees/status/1367219642629038082) | [my sk8 fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/works?fandom_id=52382346)
> 
> Bean did some amazing art follow-ups, please check them out and show Bean some love! [SFW here](https://twitter.com/beanjournal/status/1367187080338546688) and [NSFW here](https://twitter.com/beanjournal/status/1367620387014545413).  
> 
> 
> also they totally fuck in the car. and the shower. and the guest futon.


End file.
